Famished
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: When a certain imp's tummy starts rumbling, Link is always there to sate her appetite. Whether he wants to or not. Rated T but more like T  for Midna's naughtiness and Ashei's potty mouth.


**Disclaimer**

I don't own Zelda. If I did…you'd all die of insanity.

So...people actually seemed to enjoy 'Hungry'. Surprising, but I decided to show some love by making this. I guess you could call it a continuation. More than likely, this is gonna evolve into a series, which would be cool. But what to call it...I'll think of something.

* * *

><p>In the corner of Telma's bar sat 'The Group', as they were known throughout Hyrule. Ashei, Shad and Auru sat around a large table that had an enormous map of all of Hyrule on it, with a large circle around a barren, yellow landscape; the Gerudo Desert. Ashei was outlining a very intricate plan to temporarily subdue the massive Bublin forces hiding out there, allowing Link safe passage to the Arbiter's Grounds to continue his quest. Joining them for the briefing was the hero himself, who tried to hide the bored look on his face. He was a man of action, not making plans.<p>

"Okay, so if we set up forces here, here and here-"

"YII!"

Ashei turned from the map to Link, who was covering his mouth with an embarrassed look on his face. "WHAT was that?" growled the brunette.

"N…nothing." squeaked the swordsman, cringing in his seat. "Please continue."

Sighing in exasperation, Ashei continued. "Once we gather enough forces, we should be able to provide a clear path for Link into the Gro-"

"YAAH!"

Ashei grit her teeth, counted slowly to ten and considered all the problems that would arise from slitting the chosen hero's throat. "Link…is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Cowering under the abrasive girl's intense glare, Link shook his head, face growing redder.

"Okay…freaking weirdo…"

Link shifted more in his seat. Anyone with good eyes would have noticed that he was trying with all his might to keep his legs closed under the table. And whenever he tried, a small, impish outline would pry them open, move its head under his tunic's skirt and do something that made him squeal like a Chuchu.

"After Link enters, we'll have to do our best to make sure nothing gets in while-"

"KIYAAAH!"

In one fluid motion, an enraged Ashei flipped over the table, drew her sword, tackled Link to the ground and held her weapon to his throat, pressing it hard enough to draw a tiny dribble of blood.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't cut your head off and use it as a tetherball. ONE!"

Link tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he squeaked out his answer. "B-Because you need me to save the world?" "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Finally acting, Auru and Shad leapt onto Ashei and pulled her kicking and screaming off the terrified blonde. "Maybe you should go while Ashei calms down." advised Shad. "LEMME KILL HIM!" screamed the raging swordswoman, flailing her blade about. "LEMME FUCKING KILL HIM! WE CAN FIND ANOTHER HERO! I WANT HIS HEAD!"

"She's going to have to wait in line…" spoke a voice low enough only Link could hear, making him turn a deep crimson.

"L-let me know w-when she calms down." shivered Link, scrambling to his feet and running out of Telma's Bar as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>When Link made it back to his inn room, he collapsed against the door, panting heavily, but not from running or fear. "You can come out now."<p>

The teen's shadow swiveled around until it stood in front of him. It rose up against the opposite wall and formed into a small (but incredibly DEVIOUS creature) with a positively wicked look on her eye and something white and sticky on at the corner of her mouth. "Well, that was a great lunch." she giggled, wiping her mouth.

"You're evil." spoke Link, crossing his legs and unable to keep his voice from cracking like a schoolboy. "Pure evil straight from the depths of hell."

Midna giggled and strode over to Link, curling herself into his lap and giving him an innocent look. "But that's why you love me, isn't it?" Link gave the Twili girl a dark look, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out playfully. "I have no idea where you get your eating habits from."

Reaching up, she swung her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, but quick kiss, curling her tongue on his lower lip. "Just be thankful I didn't go for a second helping."

* * *

><p>Naughty Midna...always entertaining~<p> 


End file.
